Our First Date
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: (Fic Request) Rango finally gets the courage to ask Beans out on a date. Now what?
White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Our First Date~

A Rango Story

* * *

 **Title:** Our First Date

 **Words:** 1,523

 **Warnings:** Fluff, minor humor

 **Pairings:** Rango/Beans

 **Disclaimer:** ...I feel like I've been saying I don't own too many things, too many times lately.

 **Summary:** Rango finally gets the courage to ask Beans out on a date. Now what?

 **A/N:** This was a request from Diana, who had wanted a first date sort of thing for Rango and Beans. And while I normally don't do this, I thought why not? So I gave it a try and… this is the result? Also, I'm not likely to write any more for this ship, since uh… Beans is kind of hard to write… *smiles sheepishly* Sorry guys...

-0-

Rango wasn't the bravest of all creatures, despite what he may think of himself, and he especially was not the smartest. So while he may think himself plenty experienced with many things, knowing what he knows, there are a few things he doesn't know a thing about. Romance, for example, is among those few.

The reason I bring this up?

Rango has a crush.

On Beans.

And doesn't know the first thing to do about it.

Recalling what he knows about romance movies that his past owners had watched all the time, he remembered grand gestures of romance, proclaiming their love for the other but the more he thought about doing that, the more his stomach twisted with anxiety.

Fiddling with his vest nervously, Rango looked in the mirror, frowning at himself and then cursing quietly for how absurd he was acting.

"It's only a date, what can be so hard about that?" He muttered and then deflated, realizing that any little thing could go wrong and if he didn't do this right, he'd lose his chance with Beans for a good long while until he could make it up to her. "Ask her out on a date. Take her somewhere _nice_. Bring her flowers and compliment her. Take her home afterwards and end the night with a kiss. Doesn't sound too hard…" he steeled himself up and then let out a sharp breath. "You can do this Rango."

Nodding to himself, he brought up a shaky, but confident smile, and then walked out of his office, towards Angelique's house, where he knew Beans would be at this hour.

Knocking on the door, he waited semi-patiently for someone to answer and shifted nervously on his feet when Angelique answered it. She smirked down at him and raised a delicate eyebrow, "Rango," she hummed and the smirk suddenly turned a little too knowing for his taste. "Looking for Beans, I'm assuming?" She asked and he nodded shortly, trying not to fiddle with his vest again.

He'd never live it down if Angelique knew how nervous he really was about this entire thing and he was only a tiny bit grateful when Angelique disappeared and then she was shoving Beans out the door and towards him. He barely managed to take a step back, catching her as she stumbled only slightly in surprise. "Rango, wha-?" She questioned, looking beyond confused and Rango immediately let go of her as soon as she righted herself.

"Ah, Miss. Beans, h-hello," he cleared his throat and grimaced when it felt a little dry. "I have something to uh… _ask_ of… of you." He added and she frowned, but nodded for him to go on. "Er, you see, I wanted to know… that is, I wanted to ask… uhm, well, would you-"

"Come on, Rango, spit it out already. I don't have all day, ya know?" Beans sighed and Rango stiffened up, swallowing hard before he closed his eyes tightly.

"Willyougooutonadatewithme?" He blurted out, before opening one eye to peek at her and Beans blinked back at him, no less confused than she started. He opened his eyes again, frowning now, and he rubbed at the back of his head, "Oh dear… okay, will you, Miss. Beans," he started again, slower this time, "go out… on a _date_ with… with _me_? T-tonight…?" He asked, successfully getting it out this time, without making too much of a mess of himself.

When silence met his question, his frown deepened and he looked back at her again before deflating when he realized she'd frozen, eyes wide.

"...oh. Uhm, well, o-okay then," he laughed nervously and took a sharp step back, "s-see you then, Beans!" He fled before she had the chance to recover, feeling stupid and a little more than heartbroken at what he'd just experienced. "Not the… _greatest_ rejection but…" he sighed then, closing the door to his office behind him, disappearing into the little room to the side that was his own.

-0-

Angelique had found, to her surprise, Beans just standing outside her door, frozen, and Rango was nowhere to be seen. Frowning slightly in concern, the fox stepped outside and placed a gentle hand on Beans' shoulder, gently rousing her from her frozen state. "Rango, I- what…?"

"He's gone, honey," Angelique cooed, and Beans blinked slowly before letting her head fall, her eyes closed tightly and she clutched her hands tightly into fists.

"He… asked me out…" she whispered, almost to herself, and in slight disbelief, before her tone turned saddened. "He asked me out and I just… _froze_."

"Oh sugar, it's alright." Angelique offered Beans a smile, an idea flitting into her head. "Come on Beans, let's get you inside. I know just the thing to help you out."

Beans, reluctantly, followed her best friend back inside, unknowing what she had in mind.

-0-

And hour later, when Rango roused from a small nap, he decided to get back to work, and donning his vest once more, he went outside.

"What…?"

Blinking in confusion, he paused when he saw the note on his door and took it in hand, hesitant.

'8 o'clock. The old diner down the street. Don't be late.'

Grinning now, he let out an excited holler and dashed back inside, after discovering it was a little till seven, to get ready for his date with Beans.

-0-

Breath mint, check. Nice clothes, check. Flowers, check.

Rango ran through the mental checklist in his head, a spring in his step as he walked towards the diner, flowers in hand, and dressed in his best suit.

When he got there, it was a few minutes before eight, not late for once, and he couldn't be more nervous. Anxious and excited as he was, he couldn't wait till he saw Beans and they had their date. And finally at the door, he hesitated only a second, hiding the flowers behind his back, before entering the older diner, pleased to note it didn't smell like badger feet anymore. Not since they cleaned the town up after the Mayor was removed from his seat of power.

He froze, just slightly, the second he stepped into the diner, and his eyes went wide when he saw Beans, dressed in a simple, but still pretty, short dress that complimented her physique. "M-Miss. Beans," he breathed out, "w-wow…"

Beans looked up at him and smiled, looking vaguely apologetic, but all was forgiven as he walked over to her, "Rango," she greeted smoothly, chuckling at his still wide-eyed look. "I'm glad ya came."

"Y-yeah, me too," Rango blurted out, before ducking his head and he handed her the flowers. "I got you flowers. Uhm, didn't know which kind you liked so…"

"I love 'em," she laughed at his nervousness and pulled him over to sit down next to her. "Thank you," she added and he relaxed, grinning now.

"Good, I'm glad."

-0-

Dinner, as it so happened, went without a hitch. Rango and Beans ate, talked about everything and nothing at all, and by the end of the evening, Rango had never felt better.

So when it came time for him to take her back home, or rather, back to Angelique's, he was a little bit surprised when the nervousness came back full force.

Because at the end of every date, when the gentleman took the lady home, he gives her a kiss goodnight, doesn't he? And Rango is nothing if not the perfect gentleman… or at least, he would like to think he was, anyway.

The walk back was comfortable, but silent, as Rango walked Beans back home, his hand in hers, and he let a little smile cross his lips, though shaky as it was, before stopping when they finally got to Angelique's doorstep. "W-well…" he cleared his throat when his voice broke and Beans turned to him, a little amused, but no less happy. "Here we are, Miss. Beans," he said, trying to work through his nervousness and thought for a moment about what to say or do next.

Turns out, he didn't have to do anything, because Beans leaned up and kissed him herself, pulling back with a little laugh when she saw his frozen, wide-eyed look of surprise and shock. But she was confident that he liked it, despite the fact that it was her that initiated it. "I had a pleasant evenin', Rango, and I hope we can do this again sometime," she murmured and he swallowed hard, but grinned nonetheless, relieved beyond words.

"Yeah, me too…" he repeated the words from earlier, without a little stutter this time, and leaned down to kiss her, this time on the cheek, as every respectable gentleman should do. "Goodnight, Miss. Beans," he added, and she smiled back, nodding her head as she opened the door.

"Goodnight, Rango," and with that, she disappeared into the house, the door shutting quietly behind her and Rango, though he lingered a few moments, finally left back towards his office with a silly little grin on his face.

Because for once, things had gone surprisingly smooth and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
